


pull the lever

by torrentialTriages



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, SO HERE WE GO I GUESS, ain't it all grand, hides under a rock forever, i just wanted to post something, i kind of reget posting this but whatever it's all cool man, i wanted to edit but that felt like screwing it up sighs loudly, ok i need to go to sleep instead of uploading shitty old freeverse poems, old poetry makes a comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrentialTriages/pseuds/torrentialTriages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scribble from my writing Tumblr I thought could make an appearance here.</p>
<p>"and it was the best thing to do<br/>given the world he now lived in"</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull the lever

**Author's Note:**

> from my writing tumblr: "I'M NOT SURE WHAT THE FIRST VERSE HAS TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS BUT IT'S PRETTY" (reviewing this, i'm not sure how all of them flow coherently into each other but they're still pretty i have the attention span of a magpie can you tell  
> if you actually read this thing you deserve a bouquet (or cookies. or a hug if none of those are your style)  
> but yeah i added hyphen breaks in between the... stanzas?? so you could see them better

\--

vader eloha was queen  
  
and when she was in court they never seemed to need  
  
they whispered that the king had gone mad and been exiled  
  
but the queen said no  
  
he was suffering a change of heart

\--  


when you took the strings  
  
it was not a question of who was leading who  
  
but as you traveled you wondered  
  
who was really the puppeteer?

\--  


zacharie was not a man of faith  
  
he was a good man  
  
sly of wit true of heart  
  
and he knew things  
  
and what he didn’t know  
  
was that faith was a dangerous thing to have

\--  


dedan japhet enoch  
  
mighty men who cared for their children  
  
but they’d soured over time  
  
soaring visions left to rot in the dust  
  
and you helped them forget  
  
what they used to stand for  
  
and maybe it was for the better

\--  


sucre was supposed to be a secret  
  
she was the last innocence  
  
and you helped him  
  
you helped him brutally kill an innocent girl  
  
and that was when you questioned his faith

\--  


the judge warned the puppeteer  
  
his faith would carry you away  
  
with faith you could destroy worlds  
  
decimate millions  
  
but faith was maybe the one thing you needed to succeed  
  
to get out of this coma

\--  


she was his wife  
  
what had you done?  
  
she fought, yes  
  
but no matter what you did  
  
when she died (because of you)  
  
all she did was forgive

\--  


the boy was sick  
  
there was no other way to say it  
  
and you knew you were a monster  
  
but it had to be done  
  
he was dying  
  
and it was the best thing to do  
  
given the world he now lived in

\--  


and even as you pulled the lever  
  
watched the world crumble  
  
under your hands  
  
you knew  
  
that you had just become  
  
impure


End file.
